1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held interactive display. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand-held interactive computer related display device that can adapt its appearance and behavior based upon whether an individual is right-handed or left-handed or, in accordance with an individual""s preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most devices are designed specifically for left or right-handed individuals. Due to the economics of device manufacture and design, the majority of these devices are manufactured for right-handed individuals. Only mass-market products, such as scissors, kitchen accessories (e.g. potato peelers), and sports equipment are commonly available in both left and right-handed versions. Only a few such computer-related devices are designed with consideration of the handedness of an individual or with the individual""s personal preferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,801 presents a method for displaying an object on a display screen using an electronic pen, held in a user""s dominant hand, and an electronic cursor in the user""s other hand. The objects displayed on the screen are presented at the location of the user""s non-dominant hand so that the electronic cursor does not interfere with the movement of the electronic pen when the pen is in use by the operator to input data to the screen. Here, the system asks if the user is left-handed or right-handed on the display screen, and then configures the screen to display information based upon this inquiry. This display screen reconfiguration permits the user to optimize simultaneous use of both the electronic pen and the cursor based upon the user""s handedness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,425 presents an ambidextrous computer mouse which uses at least one sensor to detect the presence of a human digit, such as a thumb or a finger. When the detection is made, the system automatically activates a software routine which configures the buttons on the mouse to accommodate a left-handed person or a right-handed person.
Finally, there is a known system for configuring an interface within a pen based system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,152. A user""s handwriting style is entered into a computer and analyzed to determine left or right-handedness. The user""s hand writing sample is matched to one of five different styles, each of which corresponds to a particular handedness. Scroll bars and the cursor of a display are configured based upon an analysis of the hand writing style. For a left-handed user, a horizontal scroll bar is placed on the bottom of the display window, a vertical scroll bar is placed on the left side of the display window, and a cursor points up and to the right. For a right-handed user, a vertical scroll bar is placed on the right of the display, a horizontal scroll bar is placed at the bottom of the display window, and a cursor points up and to the left.
The invention provides a system capable of reconfiguring the appearance of a device display screen and at least one associated control mechanism, in response to a user""s preferred display orientation. The preferred display orientation can be automatically determined based upon the physical orientation of the system. The system""s appearance, including the display screen, control mechanism, logo, etc., is then reconfigured in accordance with the determined orientation.
According to the present invention, a hand-held interactive display device comprises at least one control mechanism for permitting a user to access information and a display screen for displaying the information when accessed by the user. An orientation of the device defines the position of the control mechanism and the display screen. At least one sensor is provided for sensing the orientation of the device and producing an output representative of the sensed orientation. Finally provided are means for configuring characteristics associated with the control mechanism and the display in accordance with the sensed orientation.